回到過去
by 6072
Summary: 五代風影Gaara帶著Shinki,Yodo,Araya去木葉見七代火影。途中，被不知名人士帶到另一個時空。醒來時，發現在砂忍村裡，遇到了12歲的Gaara。
1. 第1章

**01不明人士**

 **砂忍村，風影樓**

「Gaara，真的不需要我陪同嗎？」

「不需要，我想帶Shinki他們去木葉修行，村子就拜託你了，Kankuro」

「我知道了，你們要小心，你們3個要保護好Gaara，他可是我們村子的風影」

「是」

「是」

「是」

 **電車上**

「這次的行程我先和火影開會，這段時間你們可以到處逛逛，會議結束後再進行修行」

「明白了」

「現在離木葉還有一段距離，你們先休息一下」

「是」

他們開始閉目養神。但是，Gaara張開眼睛

「什麼人?」

車廂裡突然出現了一個人，面容被斗篷給遮住

「你是五代風影Sabaku no gaara嗎？」

「你想做什麼？」

「真不愧是風影，警覺性真高，我只想向你要一個東西」

那人指向Shinki

「我要血繼限界"磁遁"的力量，所以把他交給我」

「休想得逞」

一陣打鬥後，那人位居下風

「我不會讓你對他們動手」

「這樣啊～送你們一個禮物」

那人開始結印

Gaara驚覺不對勁，立刻對Shinki他們說

「你們快到我身後」

這時，出現了一個洞，襲擊他們的人發動禁術後，因為施術的代價死了

Gaara他們被一股吸力吸進去，Shinki他們因為反應不及最先被吸進去

 **砂忍村某處**

Shinki醒來時，看到Yodo和Araya在他身邊不遠處，他馬上叫醒他們

Yodo問他們

「我們在哪?」

Araya轉向Shinki

「Shinki，你知道嗎？」

「根據我的觀察，我們應該在沙漠的某處，再看到建築物和人之後，我的判斷是我們在砂忍村」

Yodo驚訝的問

「怎麼會回到村子裡來了?我們不是應該在電車上嗎？」

「可能是電車上那個人施展的忍術有關」

「那現在怎麼辦?」

「我們先去找義父，看他有什麼辦法」

 **Gaara方面**

「嗯?這是...砂忍村」

Gaara驚訝了一下，立刻恢復冷靜

「Shinki他們應該也在這附近，得趕快去找他們」


	2. Chapter 2

**02震驚**

Shinki他們走在街上

「Shinki，我們要怎樣才能找到義父?」

「要不我們站在顯眼的地方?這樣義父才好找到我們」

「就照Araya的方法，義父現在應該也在找我們」

Araya沒注意，撞到了人

「喂小鬼，走路沒看路啊」

他們看向聲音的主人，對方的面孔讓他們非常驚訝，對方臉上塗了紫色紋路，面容熟悉

這個人就是他們的伯父，Kankuro

Araya愣了一下，但他回神後立刻道歉

「Kankuro，他已經道歉了，走吧，不然就要遲到了」

他們看向另一人時，也愣住了

「小鬼，走路看路」

「喂…剛才那2人...」

「嗯…是伯父和姑姑」

「所以我們來到了年輕的伯父和姑姑的時代」

「那...義父...」

「Yodo,Araya，我們現在主要的是找到我們時代的義父」

「那...我們要去哪?」

「去我們常去的訓練場吧」

「可是不知道還在不在?」

「只能去看看了」

 **訓練場**

「呼~差點就遲到了」

他們的老師Baki走過來

「Temari,Kankuro你們差點遲到」

「額~路上遇到一點狀況」

「嗯！Gaara呢？」

「在那裡」

12歲的Gaara站在不遠處

「好了，今天主要是練習你們的忍術」

這時

「Shinki，在這等義父就會發現我們嗎？」

「與其漫無目的的走，不如找個地點等，找到我們的機率就會變大」

Temari他們看向Shinki他們

「啊！他們不是剛才...」

「怎麼，認識的?」

「剛才Kankuro被戴面具的小孩撞到」

「他們好像也是忍者」

「喂！你們在這裡做什麼？」

Shinki他們看向Temari他們，又驚訝了一下，但立馬回神

「我們在這裡等人」

「等誰？」

「嗯…」

「怎麼，不能說啊」

這時，Baki問

「你們也是忍者?」

「是」

「不介意和他們2人切磋吧」

「這...」

Yodo和Araya看向Shinki

「可以，2對2嗎？」

「嗯」

Gaara和Baki站在一邊，Shinki站在另一邊

Baki咳了一下

「現在...開始」

Temari立刻使用風遁

「風遁.鐮鼬」

Yodo和Araya立刻躲開

「看我的傀儡」

Kankuro使用傀儡攻向他們

Araya躲開後拔劍刺向Kankuro

Yodo用聲音製造幻術

Baki看向Yodo和Araya，心想

「一個用聲音製造幻術，另一個是劍術」

他們打的難分難捨

「他們竟然能和Temari,Kankuro打成平手！實力不錯」

而Gaara早已看不下去，用沙子攻擊他們

Shinki立刻衝出去，用砂鐵擋下，而Temari,Kankuro馬上跳開

Baki看著Gaara

「Gaara，你在做什麼！」

「你們竟然連2個弱者都打不敗，實在是太弱了」

Gaara看著Yodo和Araya

「哼，無聊」

看向Shinki

「哼，你的忍術很有趣，砂鐵嗎」

Baki震驚地看著Shinki

「砂鐵！！！那不是三代大人的術嗎！」

Temari,Kankuro也很驚訝

「三代?是三代風影的忍術"磁遁.砂鐵"嗎？」

「沒想到除了老爸還有人會使用磁遁」

在他們震驚時，Gaara已經攻擊Shinki

Shinki一直防守，攻擊了也攻擊不到Gaara。Gaara的攻擊也越來越猛

最後，在Shinki分神時，Gaara用沙鞭打向Shinki

「去死吧」

「Shinki！」

「Shinki！」

突然，攻擊被突然從另一側出現的沙子擋下來

「什麼！」

一個人影擋在了Shinki和Gaara中間

看清來人時Yodo和Araya立刻跑向來人

「義父」

Baki他們一臉驚訝的看著來人

擋下Gaara的人正是Shinki他們的義父，五代風影Gaara

Kankuro驚恐的說

「喂！怎麼回事，為什麼那個人和Gaara一樣，額頭上有個"愛"字？」

「你問我怎麼知道，Baki老師，這是怎麼一回事?」

Baki一臉嚴肅的看著五代風影Gaara

「你是誰？」

五代風影Gaara對著他們

「請你們不要攻擊他們，還有有私下談話的地方嗎？」


	3. Chapter 3

**03五代風影**

 **風影樓**

四代風影嚴肅的看著五代風影Gaara

「你是誰？」

「問別人之前不是應該先自我介紹」

五代風影心想

「他果然還是這個樣子」

「我是四代風影，你到底是誰？」

「不好意思打擾了，我是五代風影Sabaku no gaara，請多指教」

四代風影他們一臉吃驚

「你...你是gaara！！！」

「是的」

四代風影一臉不可思議的看著這位穩重、仁愛的gaara

「這是不可能的！gaara不是正站在這裡嗎！」

其他人一臉認同Temari說的話

「我說過了我的身份，還有你們應該也很清楚gaara的特徵」

「就算這樣老爸不是還在這裡嗎！哪來的五代風影」

「我們是從未來來的」

「未來！！！」

「我們遇到一些意外來到了這裡」

「怎麼證明你們是從未來來的?」

五代風影操控沙子在他們面前

「只有一個人才能做到，你們應該也很清楚吧」

「請問你們遇到什麼樣的麻煩?」

「是這樣的...」

五代風影把事發經過告訴他們

「原來如此，這件事很棘手」

「我的判斷是那個人有同夥，既然把我們送到這裡，就代表他的同夥也會時空間忍術，我認為把他抓起來，再用時空間忍術回去」

「我明白了，這段時間我會安排你們所缺的東西」

「給你們造成麻煩真是抱歉」

「請問...這3個孩子...」

「他們是我的孩子」

「所以你和誰結婚?」

「不，我沒有結婚」

「難道是私生子！」

五代風影微笑道

「你們誤會了，他們不是私生子」

Baki驚訝的說

「他們是你收養的」

「疑！Gaara未來會收養小孩，不會吧！」

「那未來的我怎麼樣了？」

「結婚了」

「那我呢？」

「Temari,Kankuro你們別煩他了。Baki，帶他們去練習」

「是」

Baki他們走後

「沒想到你的變化真大，Gaara」

「人總是會改變」

四代風影看向Shinki

「我聽Baki說了，這個孩子的忍術」

「你別擔心，我有教好」

「你身上為什麼沒有守鶴的查克拉?」

「這說來話長喔，我們以後還有時間慢慢聊。孩子們累了，想請你帶我們去休息」

「我知道了，跟我來」


	4. Chapter 4

**04原諒**

 **旅館內**

「雖然出了意外，但修行是可以進行的，明天我們就在練習場修行」

「明白！！！」

「你們先休息，我去和四代風影借場地，一有突發狀況我的分身就在外面援助你們」

 **風影樓**

辦公室裡，四代風影正在批改文件，而五代站在他面前，四代依舊沒有抬頭

「借場地練習?沒問題，明天你們就和Baki他們一起，你應該知道他們在哪」

「謝謝」

四代沉默了一下，接著開口

「真沒想到你會變成這個樣子」

「在未來什麼事都有可能發生」

「守鶴呢？為什麼我感覺不到你體內的一尾?」

「他已經不在我體內了」

「什麼！！！」

四代驚訝的站起來

「我能告訴你在我的世界裡，我15歲時守鶴被抽出來，我死過一次」

四代慌張的問

「被誰抽出來?」

「一個組織，名字叫"曉"，是由一群s級叛忍組成，他們那時正在蒐集尾獸，所以我是他們的目標之一，我知道裡面有一個砂忍的叛忍」

「名字是...」

五代風影頓了一下

「Chiyoba的孫子，Sasori」

「他嗎…」

四代風影眼神複雜的看向五代

「你難道不恨我嗎？」

「恨?我已經很久沒有那種感覺，在第4次忍界大戰時我原諒了你」

又一個讓四代非常驚訝的消息

「你說第4次忍界大戰！！！」

「那是一場對抗Uchiha Madara的戰爭，不過你別擔心最後是我們勝利」

「我們？」

「那時五大國組成了一支忍者聯軍對抗Uchiha Madara」

「為什麼原諒我?」

「我知道你的用意，所以我原諒你」

「我那時也在大戰裡?」

「是，不過那時你已經死了幾年，你被別人用穢土轉生復活了」

「我是怎麼死的？」

「被大蛇丸殺死的」

「不可能，難道...」

「就是你想的那樣」

「可惡的大蛇丸，竟然...」

「既然你已經知道了，我希望你能按照原來的計畫把Gaara送去木葉」

「為什麼？」

「他會在木葉遇到一個可以改變他的人」

四代沉默了許久

「我知道了，改變他的人嗎...」

「我希望他能脫離黑暗的道路，變回一個有感情的人」

「那會使用三代大人忍術的孩子...」

「他叫Shinki」

「為什麼收他為義子？還有其他2個孩子」

「他讓我想起現在的我的樣子，他跟我一樣，擁有令他人懼怕的力量，我現在做的就是教他控制他的能力，不要發生因為他的力量而失去他重視的人，造成後悔，變得跟我一樣」

「另外裡2個叫Yodo和Araya，這2人在我收養之前是和Shinki在一起的」

「辛苦你了，Gaara」

「我是他們的義父和村子的風影，這是我應該做的」

「你...」

「我不希望你們的世界跟我的世界發生一樣的事」

「...」

「我先告辭了」

四代風影看向了窗外，沉思了很久


	5. Chapter 5

**05害怕**

「Temari、Kankuro、Gaara，今天我們要和五代大人的孩子進行切磋」

「Shinki、Yodo、Araya，你們不要輕敵了，在戰鬥當中，輕敵就是讓你失敗的原因」

「是！！！」

五代和Baki站在一旁

「那麼...開始」

2隊開始施展自身的拿手絕活，但是只有Gaara沒有出手

Kankuro的傀儡攻擊Yodo，但是被Shinki的傀儡擋下

「你也是傀儡師啊～，不過你的傀儡長相好恐怖」

Araya把劍刺向Temari

「很可惜，這樣靠近我可是不行的」

「風遁.鐮鼬」

一旁的五代和Baki看著戰鬥

「你來了」

「風影大人」

四代風影走向他們

「Gaara沒有參加?他不是很喜歡嗎？」

「這個...」

「他覺得沒有出手的必要，所以和我們一樣在一旁觀戰」

「喔～你怎麼知道?」

「他是我，我會不知道自己的想法，我想等戰鬥結束他就會出手了」

「你是說...」

「他想要和Shinki對打，畢竟，論實力3個人當中Shinki是最強的，何況他操控的是砂鐵」

「你覺得你會贏嗎?」

「平手，以沒暴走為前提」

這時，Shinki和Kankuro的戰鬥接近尾聲，Temari跑來幫忙

「我就用砂鐵來結束」

砂鐵像子彈一樣攻擊Kankuro和Temari。但是，攻擊範圍太大，波及到Yodo和Araya

「Yodo！Araya！」

Shinki驚恐的看到他的忍術波及到同伴

煙霧消散後，看到沙子保護了Kankuro、Temari、Yodo、Araya

五代已經抬起右手操控沙子保護了他們

「義父！」

Shinki落寞的看向他們，慢慢的往場外走

五代看了一下Yodo、Araya，告訴Baki和四代

「這2個孩子先拜託你們了」

「我知道了」

「我和你一起去吧」

「麻煩了」

四代和五代用忍術找尋Shinki

「找到了」

五代看到Shinki坐在村外的岩柱上，慢慢的走過去，而四代站在不遠處

「義父，他們還好嗎？」

「還好」

Shinki沉默了許久

「義父，我害怕我會殺了你們」

「你害怕你的力量會殺死我們，對吧?」

「...嗯」

「Shinki，你需要學會控制你的力量，我說過你和我的能力很像，而我就是幫助你學習控制，一開始不順利是正常的，還有我有能力保護你們」

「...」

「讓你看看我的力量」

在他們面前是沙塵暴，沙塵暴襲向他們，而這時五代站在Shinki前面

「義父！」

五代把雙手往上抬，手掌張開，面前出現了一個沙牆，擋住了沙塵暴

Shinki驚訝的看著五代

「這就是我對你的教育，我還沒弱到被你殺死，所以不用擔心，我說過你的能力由我訓練」

「Shinki，忍者的能力強大有好幾種表現，有些人用意志、理念、智商、才華來增強自己的實力」

「不要因為這種事而耿耿於懷，我會在你學會之前保護好他們」

「義父...」

「走吧，回去了」

「嗯」


	6. Chapter 6

**06出發前夜晚**

 **風影辦公室**

五代坐在沙發上

「中忍考試你打算怎麼辦?」

「既然大蛇丸要暗殺我，就沒必要和他合作」

「參加名單送出去了嗎？」

四代疑惑的想

「沒有，你打算做什麼？」

「送Shinki他們去參加」

「這樣好嗎？那孩子會三代大人的忍術，三代大人被稱為最強的風影，用的術也有一定風險，更何況他還沒有控制好」

五代知道四代在擔心什麼事，平靜的回答

「即使如此，總不能一直待在村子裡，我想讓他們看看別村的事物，以及別村下忍的實力」

四代知道五代的用意，便答應了

「大蛇丸會在你出發去木葉的路上進行暗殺，還是讓我帶你去，用飛的」

「我明白了」

「那我先回去了」

五代回到旅館把Shinki他們叫過來

「過幾天會舉行中忍考試，地點在木葉，這段時間你們好好訓練」

「義父，為什麼要參加?這裡不是我們的時空」

「第一，讓你們看看別村的風景。第二，別村下忍的實力也不容小覷。第三，讓你們明白自己的實力和別村有什麼差別，這就是我讓你們參加的原因，還有和你們一起練習的小隊也會和我們一起參加」

「這次是讓你們去體驗，之後你們就有經驗如何應付考試，明白了嗎？」

「是！！！」

 **同時**

Baki把Gaara他們叫來

「我們要參加這次的考試，風影大人要我們拿出最好的成績，所以你們加油吧」

「Baki老師，有誰和我們一起去考試?」

「咳~五代大人他們會和我們一起去木葉」

「疑！他們也要去！那老爸呢？」

「四代大人也會和我們一起去」

「2個風影和我們一起...不會很奇怪嗎？」

「Temari，他們是從未來來的，有什麼關係，而且對方是五代風影，老爸還在這裡根本就沒有五代風影啊，外面是不會承認他的」

Gaara默不作聲，心思不在考試上，而是在想未來的他救了Temari，Kankuro和他的孩子

 **夜晚**

五代站在屋頂上欣賞月亮，Gaara躲在附近觀察他

「出來吧，不必躲著」

Gaara驚訝了一下

「為什麼知道我躲在那?」

「沙子告訴我的」

「為什麼要救他們?」

Gaara心裡糾結的問他

看出他的想法，五代溫柔的說

「第一，Temari和Kankuro是我的親人。第二，Yodo和Araya是我的孩子」

「用砂鐵的人呢?為什麼要幫他?」

「他也是我的孩子」

「沒有血緣關係也沒關係?」

「收養他們那天起，他們就是我的孩子，即使沒有血緣關係也一樣」

「你放棄了仇恨?」

「我理解父親的心意，也知道有關心我的人，所以我放下了仇恨」

「我是不會原諒那個人的」

「你以後就會知道了」

「哼」

「中忍考試期間我會幫你壓制守鶴，暴走這一點倒是不用擔心」

「為什麼幫我?」

「幫自己而已」


	7. Chapter 7

**07中忍考試**

 **木葉村，旅館內**

「明天就是中忍考試，你們要加油」

「是！！」

夜深，四代風影在屋頂上遇到五代

「Gaara呢？」

五代笑一笑，挪了一下身體，四代看見Gaara靠在五代身上睡著了。

「Gaara睡著了！你…」

「別擔心，守鶴沒有跑出來」

「這怎麼可能！」

但是事實就擺在眼前，四代也只好去相信守鶴沒有跑出來這個事實

「"曉"組織這件事我打算和三代火影商量」

「火影！！！」

「木葉的九尾也是這個組織的目標之一，砂隱和木葉又是同盟國的關係，我想越早防範他們越好」

「我知道了，我會幫你和火影聯繫」

這時，來了幾個不速之客，這幾名不速之客就是大蛇丸和他的部下

「呵呵呵~四代風影，好久不見」

「大蛇丸，有事嗎？」

「呵呵呵~你似乎沒有按照當初所說的去做，這樣可是讓我很困擾的~」

「有人告訴我你真正的意圖，你覺得我有必要和你合作嗎？」

「呵呵呵~你在說什麼」

「反正我們砂忍是不會和你合作的」

「呵呵呵~那還真是不好意思，我需要一樣東西才能完成計畫」

「？」

「呵呵呵~風影，那就是你的身份了」

大蛇丸來後一直沒說話的五代開口

「四代，在這裡打鬥可是會引來木葉的忍者，想必大蛇丸也不想引來他們，我說的沒錯吧？大蛇丸」

「哼～那又如何?我的計畫還是會照常進行」

「請你自求多福吧」

「哼」

大蛇丸帶著他的部下離開了

 **隔日**

四代去找火影，Baki和五代帶著下忍們去第1考場

「Shinki、Yodo、Araya，放鬆心情考試，不要因為心情而亂了陣腳」

「是！！！」

「祝你們考試順利」

五代離開考場，走向已經在外面等待的四代

「三代火影怎麼說?」

「他說沒問題，時間是第2場考試時」

「謝謝你的幫忙」

「你別客氣，幫助未來的風影這種事可不常見」


End file.
